Izanami
Izanami is the queen of Kage, chief of the Shingami. History Izanami was once the goddess of the sun until she gave birth to her son, Kagu-Tsuchi. She Kagu-Tsuchi was born, he exploded out of her in a ball of fire and death. Her divine soul entered Kage and was reborn into her current form. Now she is the Dark Sun within Kage, providing light and guiding the path only to those who have the purest of faith in her within Kage. Home Like all Shingami, Izanami resides within Kage, the Nipponese plane of chaos, evil, and shadow. She sits atop Shi no Oza, or Throne of Death. Relationships She is the queen of the Shingami. All other Shingami respect and fear her. Appearance and Emissaries Mortal representations of the deity and the preferred appearance. Servants Lugalbanda: Is a cursed servant of Izanami. He seeks to restore her from Kage to her former glory. "The Crow's Curse" has granted both immortality and spontaneous planar shifts every 12 hours. Rendering him useless in her salvation. Anzu: A great Lion headed eagle, basks in the dark gaze of the Black sun and evokes distortions and madness on any who wish her to leave kage. Church of Deity The General Nipponese population disowned izanami after her decent to Kage. The destruction and desecration of her holy places soon followed. Although outside of Nippon some followers fled and erected churches of their own across neighboring continents. Worshipers and Clergy The Clergy follow one of two branches of thought. The Senshi have embraced izanami as the Black Sun * During worship a chamber called the Umbra Channel is used. True believers are said to be encapsulated by a wall of light from the dark sun and sheltered. while all others within the chamber experience absolute madness until the ceremony is over, and all memory of the event becomes shrouded or impossible to properly recall. * A Clergy of this faith is rewarded based on the amount of madness within the Umbra Channel in a given day. The Amocorona desire the restoration of Izanami to her former glory. * Knowledge planar is essential for this side of the church and they are seen more as scientists. * Worship is done by the Crusading and eradication of the Senshi Establishment. By using the Eye of Banda, which all Clergy wear around their necks. It is said that a Champion of Izanami's (with an impossible DC of planar knowledge) can see how to release her from Kage when looking into it. Otherwise general imagery is said to be the vision of Lugalbanda himself. Temples and Shrines Izanami's temples are Permanence'd Mage's Magnificent Mansion. In order to enter a temple a player must locate and identify a Clergy to cast forth an entrance or locate an already existing entrance which appears as a silhouette spectral outline of a door branded with the dark sun. Holy Texts Hypocrisies in the Endowment of Shadows: A Cryptic text that never says what it means, never says the same thing, and always speaks the truth. Holy Relics Recollection of Damnation: A scroll that kills any who wield its power. It recreates the crater of Kagu-Tsuch's decent and birth from the sun centered on the caster. The last person to know its location died using it. Shield of Rain: Clouds are heretics that deny the world rays from the sun. As a free action the user can relinquish all clouds in the sky within 100 miles, converting them all into running water that is absorbed directly into the shield. This process takes 1 minute and can be done once per long rest. This shield provides an AC bonus of +3 and when an attack fails to land as a result of this bonus, the shield releases a geyser of water with a DC of 20 reflex save, or the assailant is knocked prone and receives 1d6 water damage. Magic Items The Eye of Banda Traits Traits that can be taken by a character that are associated with the deity. Deific Obedience The obedience to be observed and th boons gained. Category:Religion Category:Death Domain Category:Evil Domain Category:Protection Domain Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Deity